


Spirit Sharing

by ThatOneChick22



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Beel eats food, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Happy Birthday Levi!, Levi gets beat at video games for once, Mononoke Land, Nothing major though, but that's not new, could be read as platonic if you like, kinda spoilers for some texts?, reader being awesome, video games - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:15:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23572945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatOneChick22/pseuds/ThatOneChick22
Summary: When you get the best spirit possible in Mononoke Land, Levi is stunned. But what happens when he vows to get a spirit equal to (or better than) yours?
Relationships: Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Leviathan/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 107





	Spirit Sharing

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY LEVI!!!!!!!!!!!!! I love this otaku demon so much! I hope this brings a smile to your face while reading.
> 
> (It's still his birthday here for another 30 minutes I'm not late YEAH BABY)

_ Come on, come on…! _ You bit the inside of your lip as you looked intensely down at your screen. This was a very important moment for you. It was practically life-or-death. Once in a lifetime. Rarer than rare. More essential than food and water.

Finally, your screen displayed the spirits you’d gotten from the free pull. You took a deep breath, steeling yourself for disappointment. If you didn’t get these today, you wouldn’t get them at all, and that would be the greatest shame of all.

Once you finally got up the courage to look at your screen, you let out a sound of pure excitement and slight disbelief. You had gotten the Ultra Rare Super Special spirit- the spirit that was only available on certain days (like today) and was the hardest thing to get in the entire game.

You burst out of your room, wanting to show off your accomplishment to the others. Not even Levi had this spirit! You were  _ finally _ ahead of him at something!

“LOOK AT WHAT I GOT!” You yelled as you slid down the banister of the stairs, heading for the dining room. Usually, you wouldn’t slide down it (you would rather not suffer death by Lucifer) but today was a special occasion, so you allowed it for yourself.

Beel popped his head up from where he was munching on a snack. You sprinted up to him and waved your phone in his face. “Beel! Look! I got the Ultra Rare Super Special Limited Time Only Spirit!”

Beel’s eyes crossed as he tried to look at the phone that you had directly in his face. You realized what was going on and pulled it away, ready for him to bask in the glory of your beautiful spirit.

“It looks tasty,” Beel said, “Can it be redeemed in real-life for food?”

You let out an indignant squawk. “Tasty? Redeemable? Beel, this is a once in a lifetime event! Why would I redeem it for food? I mean, you can’t, but if I could, I would never!”

“To each their own, I guess,” he said, then looked at you again. “What game is that?”

“Mononoke Land? The most popular phone game in the Devildom?” At Beel’s absent look, you shook your head. “It’s seriously not ringing  _ any _ bells? I know you had it at one point, I added you as a friend on there!”

“You sound like Levi,” Beel said, then turned back to his food. You shook your head again, then left the kitchen in search of someone who would understand your excitement.

* * *

You had now officially talked to everyone in the house except Levi and none of them were excited for you. Well, except for Mammon after he realized that it was one of the rarest items and would go for a lot of Grimm. Then after you said you were absolutely _ not _ going to sell it, he stopped being excited.

Your mood was slowly dropping, but you were determined. Someone! Would! Understand! 

_...Wait, what about Levi?  _ You thought, and almost immediately facepalmed. You were a disaster! Levi would be the most excited, why hadn’t you gone to him first?

You stood up from your position in the library and sprinted to Levi’s room. You banged enthusiastically on his door.

“Levi! Let me in I have something I have to show you  _ right now _ !”

“Go away!” He yelled from inside his room. You scowled at the door. 

“Leviathan you let me in right now, I have something to show you!”

There was a moment of silence, then an overly dramatic sigh and an extremely put out upon ‘fineee”. Thirteen seconds later, he opened the door. You flung yourself into the room, hand clutching your D.D.D.

“What is it that’s so important? I’m trying to get one of the Super Ultra Rare spirits on Mononoke Land! Some of them are only available today, you know.”

“Levi, this important thing has everything to do with the fact that some spirits are only available today.” You looked him in the eyes, dead serious. He looked back, also serious. You spoke once more. “You might want to sit down for this.”

“Why-” Levi started, but you cut him off with a finger to his lips. He looked a little askance at first, then blushed. You didn’t notice, because you were pulling up the game and with it, your greatest accomplishment.

“Okay, Levi, feast your eyes upon  _ this _ bad boy!” You turned your phone around to reveal the Ultra Rare Super Special Limited Time Only spirit. Levi’s jaw dropped. His eyes widened to the size of dinner plates. 

“I-is it real? A real Ultra Rare Super Special Limited Time Only spirit? That’s the hardest spirit to get!”

“It’s real, all right! I got it from one of my pulls today. What a serious stroke of luck, am I right?”

Levi looked covetously at your spirit. “No  _ fair _ ! How did you get one before me? I’ve been grinding all day to try and get a spirit that’s even  _ half _ as rare as that one!”

“I got it from a free pull, too,” you said. “I have got to be the luckiest person alive!”

“ _ No fair!! _ A free pull?? That’s impossible! The odds are astronomically low!”

“I  _ know _ ,” you said, and then you both sat on his bed and admired the spirit for a while. Eventually, Levi seemed to regain a serious spark.

“I’m going to get that spirit today or die trying!” He said and pounded his chest. “This is for you, Henry!”

“I wish you luck on your quest, oh game master! Meanwhile, I’m gonna level this dude up. Tell me when you get something cool, okay?”

“Whatever, you normie,” he said in response, already deep into his phone. You waved and then let yourself out.

* * *

  
  


It was 12:01 AM when you got a text from Levi.

Leviachan: I grinded all day and I didn’t get anything better than an UR! This is some seriously unfair mojo.

Leviachan: I even traded my level 654 spirit in hopes of getting a better one! But no, I got nothing at all!

Your heart went out to him. You knew just how much Levi loved his level 654 spirit (He’d named it Henry 3.0).

You: Aww sorry dude. :( That sucks! Next time though, you got it.   
  


Leviachan: Next time, I’ll have the URSSLT! I swear it to be so!

You laughed a little. Levi was such a dork! But a very loveable one. You really hoped he would find his own special spirit soon.

* * *

  
  


It had been two months and four Limited-Time events, and Levi still hadn’t gotten anywhere close to getting a URSSLT. He felt like giving up, and it made you sad. But you still believed in him.

One day, you were playing games together when a notification went off about an unscheduled Limited-Time event. You expected Levi to pop up instantly and try to get spirits, but instead, he ignored it with a pained look on his face.

“You’re not going to check that out?”

“I’ll never get the URSSLT, so why try? I’ll play it later. Maybe.” Levi seemed incredibly discouraged.

You didn’t say anything about the game again until you were out of his room. You looked down at your phone and opened Mononoke Land. You looked at your long list of spirits, eyes locking onto your pride and joy.

You clicked on the spirit (which you had affectionately named L-Chan) and let your finger hover over the send button. Could you really do this? Part with your beloved L-Chan?

Your mind went back to Levi being sad, and it gave you the resolve to push the button and send L-Chan off to a new home. You gave him a whispered goodbye as he left your party.

* * *

At 3:30 AM, Levi stormed into your room. You were asleep, so he had to shake you awake.

“What is the meaning of this, you normie?” Levi whisper-shouted, not actually shouting in fear of angering Lucifer.

“Look,” you said, a little groggily, “I gave you the URSSLT because you were upset you couldn’t get one. And you’re so grumpy when you’re upset. I much prefer you smiling. Now go away, I’m tired.”

You rolled over, leaving a blushing Levi to face your back. You’d indirectly called him cute!

“Look, normie,” Levi said, “Don’t get used to this, but, here.” He paused, but then wrapped his arms around you, surprising you. 

“Thank you,” he said, and his voice was full of happiness and wonder. “I really appreciate it.”

“No problem,” you said, your own face slightly red. “Any time.”

Levi smiled again. It didn’t stay pure for long, and quickly his face went mischievous. “Now I can destroy you in Mononoke Land again. Be prepared!”

“I regret giving that to you already,” you moaned.

(Levi did crush you, but at least he did it with grace and then helped you destroy another person who had been getting cocky. Nobody could stand up to the might of you two working together.)

**Author's Note:**

> So... what did you think? I just really liked how cute Levi was when talking about Mononoke Land, and how excited he got to trade spirits and stuff with you. This just kind of spawned from that, I guess. Also- I have no clue how I want Mononoke Land to work, so I guessed. Don't ask me questions about the actual gameplay lol, I have no clue.
> 
> (Also I really hope Levi isn't too OOC yikes)


End file.
